listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Seven Network slogans
It should be noted that Seven's TV ad campaigns tend to follow NBC (mostly due to Seven's semi-close ties with the American network), but at times also used some imaging from fellow US network ABC. Network Slogans *1970-75: "The Seven Revolution" (Sydney/Melbourne only) (borrowed from NBC's "The NBC Revolution") *1976-79: "The Color Machine" (a.k.a. Seven/Who Colors Your World) *1977 (Nov.): "21 Years of Television" (Sydney/Melbourne only) *1979-82: "All The Best" (Sydney/Adelaide only) (borrowed from NBC's 1976-1978 slogan) *Summer 1981/82: "Lucky Seven" (Sydney/Melbourne only) *1983: "Sail On" (Sydney/Perth only) *1984: "Be There" (Melbourne/Sydney only) (again, based on NBC's slogan that marked NBC's rise in the 80s) *1986: "Say Hello!" (Sydney/Melbourne/Perth only) (also used by TasTV) *1988: "Let's Celebrate '88" (borrowed elements from "Come Home to NBC") *1989: "Only the Best on 7" (borrowed from NBC's "Come Home to the Best, Only on NBC") *1990: "The Place to Be" (once again, from NBC) *1991: "In the Mood" (based on "In the Mood" by Glenn Miller) *Mid 1991: "Yeah!" *1992: "Good Vibrations" (based on the song by The Beach Boys) *1993: "Handmade Television" *1994: "It Has to Be Seven" *1995-96: "Discover It All" *1996 (Sept.): "40 Years of Television" *June 1996-May 1999: "Everyone's Home" *1999-2003: "The One to Watch" *2003 (Sept-Nov): "Lucky Number Seven" *Summer 2003/04: "Brand Spankin' New Summer" *2004 (Feb-Nov): "7 NOW!" (based on FOX's 2002 slogan "FOX NOW") *Summer 2004/05: "7 Summer" (based on "Summer of Love" by Black Cabs) *2005-: "GOTTA LOVE IT" (based on "I Think I Love You" by David Cassidy) *2006 (Aug-Sept): "TV Turns 50" Melbourne *1960: "You're on Seven. This is Herald-Sun TV." *1975: "SSSSSSS Seven Color Television" (March 1-August 31, 1975) *1975: "Seven Colours Your World" (September 1-December 31, 1975) *1980: "You're on Seven" (borrowed elements from NBC's "NB-See Us") *1980-81: "A Part of You" *Summer 1981/82: "Summer is a Part of You" *1982: "Sevensational" *1983: "Take a Bow" *1985-88: "Hello Melbourne" (based on WSMV-TV's "Hello Nashville") *1986 (Nov.): "30 Years of Television" *Early 1999: "Melbourne's Alive!" *2005 (Aug. 22): Melbourne is Seven. *2005 (Nov. 4): "Our 50th Begins!" *2006 (Aug-Sept): "7 Melbourne - 50 Years On" Sydney *1956: "This is ATN Channel 7, Sydney" *1968: "Seven is..." *1975: "Welcome to the Bright New World of Seven" (Taken from the similarly named ABC (US) slogan) *1979: "Seven's Reaching for the Stars" *1980: "Channel 7's Proud in Sydney" (borrowed elements from NBC's "Proud as a Peacock") *1982: "Our Pride is Showing" (based on NBC's similarly named promo slogan) *1983: "Just Watch Us Now" (based on NBC's "We're NBC, Just Watch Us Now") *1985: "The World on Seven - Let's All Be There" (based on NBC's "On NBC, Let's All Be There") *1985-87: "Let's All Be There" (borrowed from NBC slogan, even though NBC changed slogans in '86) *1986: "Sydney CBD" (used alongside "Let's All Be There") *1986 (Nov.): "Thirty Years Together - Channel 7 and You" *Summer 1986/87: "Summer is the Time, Seven is the Place" (based on ABC America's "Now is the Time, ABC is the Place") *1987: "You're Invited on a Journey" Brisbane *Summer 1978/79: "Summer Fever!" *1979: "Seven Fever!" *Summer 1980/81: "Seven, You're Looking Hot!" *1981: "We're Doing It For You" *1982-87: "Love You Brisbane" Adelaide *ADS-7 1960's: "You're in Tune When You're Tuned to Seven" *ADS-7 1985: "Adelaide is Seven" *SAS-7 1989-90: "Adelaide's Channel 7" (based on Bee Gees's "First of May") 'Perth' *1983: "We're With You, 7" *1984: "You Can See It All on 7" *1984: "The Heat is On" *1985-88: "Love You Perth" 'TV Idents' Image:Channelseven1970.jpg|"The Seven Revolution" (1970-75) Image:ATN7 - Number 1 in '75.jpg|Welcome to the Bright New World on Seven (ATN7, 1975) Image:BTQ7 1976.JPG|Mid to Late 1970's "The Color Machine" Image:BTQ7 Summer 1978-79.JPG|Summer Fever (BTQ7, Summer 1978/79) Image:BTQ7 1981.JPG|We're Doing It For You (BTQ7, 1981) Image:HSV7 Summer 1981-82.JPG|Summer is a Part of You (HSV7, Summer 1981/82) Image:HSV7 1983-84.JPG|Be There (HSV7, 1984) Image:TVW7 1985.jpg|Love You Perth (TVW7, 1985) Image:ADS7 1986.jpg|Say Hello (ADS7, 1986) Image:ATN7 - Sydney CBD.jpg|Sydney CBD (ATN7, 1986) Image:ATN7 - Let's All Be There 3.jpg|Let's All Be There! (ATN7, 1987) Image:89 Only the Best.jpg|1989's Only the Best on Seven Image:Channelseven91.JPG|"Purple 7" (1990-91) Image:Channelseven92.jpg|"Golden 7" (1992-93) Image:Channelseven93.jpg|"Orange 7" (1993-94) Image:HSV7 1995.JPG|"Discover it All" (1995-96) Image:Channelseven97.jpg|"Everyone's Home" (1997-98) Image:HSV7 1999.jpg|"Melbourne's Alive!" (Early 1999) Image:Channelseven99.jpg|"The One To Watch" (1999) Image:Channelseven001.jpg|"The One To Watch" (Early 2000) Image:Channelseven002.jpg|"The One To Watch" (Mid 2000) Image:Channelseven003.jpg|"The One To Watch" (2000-2002) Image:Channelseven02.jpg|"The One To Watch" (2002-2003) Image:Channelseven031.jpg|"The One To Watch" (2003) Image:Channelseven032.jpg|"Lucky Seven" (Late 2003-January 2004) Image:Channelseven04.jpg|"7 NOW!" (2004) Image:Channelseven05.jpg|"Gotta Love It" (2005) Image:Channelseven06.jpg|"Gotta Love It" (2006-present) Related Links *Australian Television Archive *AusTVHistory *80s TV themes SuperSite *TV Australia Category:Advertising slogans